


A gift from daddy

by SimpleSourWolf



Series: Teen Wolf (or cast) incest [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Hobrien, Incest, M/M, Masterbation, Rimming, Rough Sex, Smut, Teen Wolf, Top!Tyler, bottom!Dylan, daddy - Freeform, father - Freeform, slut!dylan, son - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 03:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1495633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleSourWolf/pseuds/SimpleSourWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Dylan wants is for his dad to give him what he wants. But the thing he wants is a little....unusual? Weird? Wrong? Fucked up?</p><p>Or</p><p>The one where hoechlin is Dylan's dad and he fucks the shit out of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A gift from daddy

Dylan rubbed his hands together, observing the work he'd done while his father was at work. He grinned to himself, he'd be home any minute now. The speghettie still warm on the stove and two glasses of wine poured and set perfectly on the table. The house completly cleaned and organized, just how his dad liked it.

He stood rather impatiently at the door in a nice pair of dark jeans with a plain black v-neck. Nothing special, just what he knew his dad liked. 

He straightened up as he saw headlights coming into the driveway, he smoothed out his shirt and wiped his hands on his jeans nervously as a car door slammed shut.

When the door opened he smiled brightly, "hi dad!" He greeted him.

"Hey Dylan...where's your brother?" Tyler asked, looking around.

"T-pose went over to his girlfriends." Dylan responded, "come on, I made supper." He said, grabbing his dads large hand and dragging him into the dining room.

Once he made sure the larger man was sitting and comfortable he grabbed their bowls and brought them to them kitchen to fill them with the noodles, grabbing the tray of garlic bread on the way back.

Tyler smiled when his food was put in front of him, "what's all this for?" He asked, picking up a fork.

Dylan shrugged, grinning warmly at his father, "I figured that'd it'd been a while since one of us had cooked supper so...I decided to do you a favour." 

"Thanks dyl, this is amazing." Tyler smiled.

They made small talk through dinner, Dylan asked about work and Tyler asked about school. Dylan watched with happiness as his dads eyes lit up when he told him that'd he'd been accepted to his first choice of university.

"Dylan, that's great!" He exclaimed, Standing up and giving him a tight hug.

Dylan breathed in deeply, god, he'd always smelt so good.

"I'll have to get you a present or something." Tyler grinned, grabbing his dirty dishes and bringing them to the sink.

"You don't have to get me anything, dad." Dylan insisted.

"No no. I insist, this is huge. What do you want? Ill give you anything." The older man insisted, expecting his to ask for a car or something any regular 18 year old would want.

"Anything?" Dylan asked biting his lip.

He'd wanted his dad in his bed for so long. Wanted to hear him, make him moan out his name in ecstasy.

Tyler nodded, "anything."

Dylan let his eyes roam as he let thoughts run through his mind. He could easily imagine what it would feel like to be pounded into his bed by the muscular man before him. He wanted to feel used by him.

"And you won't say no?" 

Tyler shook his head.

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Dylan took a breath, letting his lust filled eyes lock onto his dads burning green ones, "I want you." He practically growled.

Tyler looked confused for a moment, and then it dawned on him, "Dylan." He said sternly.

"You promised." Dylan said, his soft, pink lips curling into a smirk, "please daddy?" He begged breathily, stepping forward to ghost his fingers up and down the strong arms. The arms he wanted to feel on his throat, holding him down onto the bed.

"That....that's not right...I...I could be arrested." Tyler stuttered, looked away from the pleading, lust filled eyes.

"Only if someone told. And the only people who will know is me and you. T-pose won't be home until tomorrow anyway." Dylan pointed out, "c'mon. Think about it. About the things you could do to me." As he spoke, he placed small, wet kisses up and down his fathers neck.

"W-why do you want this?" Tyler breathed out.

Dylan scoffed, "who wouldn't. You're hot as fuck." He smirked, "you wanna know what I think about?"

Tyler shook his head, but his eyes betrayed him. Dylan had always been a stubborn one, but that's what Tyler liked out him. He was feisty, not afraid to get his opinions out there. He was a good looking kid too.

"I think about how rough you'd be." Dylan spoke in a lust filled whisper, "how you'd keep me down on the bed, holding me by my neck so I was on my stomach. How you'd leave me with no other choice but to rut desperately against the bed, aching, begging for release."

"Dylan." Tyler groaned as the boy bit on his collar bone.

"Hmmm, you like that huh?" Dylan smirked, "you like thinking about how I'd just lay there. Taking it. Begging for you to go harder, faster, deeper. How fucking loud I'd be for you." He let out a small whimper as he grinded a little against his fathers leg, "oh daddy, just thinking about it gets me so hot." 

Tyler groaned again at the feeling of his sons erection pressed against his leg. Lord knows he wanted it. He wanted to be rough with him., wanted to make him scream. But it just wasn't right.

"Well, think about it. But I'd like to be fucked before the night ends. It's been too long since I've had Something real up my ass." Dylan breathed hotly onto Tyler's neck, biting on last time before walking up the stairs, making sure his hips swung more than usual. He looked back before the top, smirking when he saw his dads eyes on his ass.

~~~

Tyler watched him go up the stares, eyes resting on his sons firm, plump ass. That ass he'd fantasized about, had dreams about. He shook his head and sat down at the table, drinking the rest of him wine. He cursed quietly as he came to realize the pressure on his dick, how it was straining at the fly of his pants.

Now he had that imagine painted in his mind. And it wasn't getting out. He groaned quietly as he pressed the heel of his palm down to relieve some of the pressure.

He didn't want to admit the things he'd thought about his son. He wasn't supposed to have favourites, but he did. And Dylan was his. He'd fantasized about being able to fuck his mouth every time the boy would laugh with his mouth wide open. He'd wondered how dirty he talked, how he'd beg and scream. 

He couldn't help himself, he was a good looking boy. A man now. He'd found that out when he accidentally walked in on him getting off, luckily Dylan hadent noticed. Tyler had stood there, watching through the crack in the door until Dylan came, whimpering softly. He couldn't get that imagine out of his mind, his son, frantically pulling at his cock.

He could still hear the boy whimpering as if it was yesterday, the sounds so clear in his head that it was almost as if they were happening right now.

"Hmmm....daddy..." He heard faintly from upstairs. 

His head snapped to the stairs and listened, his mou dropped open as more whimpers and moans came from his bedroom upstairs. They were too quiet for his liking. He didn't even realize he was moving until he was at the top of the stairs.

He listened to his boy moan and whimper frequently. He knew Dylan was doing it on purpose, jacking off loudly so he could drive his father wild. Make him want to pound into the smaller boy.

Dylan knew his dad was standing out side his door and he smirked, letting a louder moan fall from his lips, tugging harder and faster at his cock, "daddy...hmmm god!" He felt so filthy. Jerking off to the fact that his dad was outside his door.

He watched as the door open, revealing the muscular man and his hungry eyes. Dylan smirked, biting his lip and tilting his head back, whimpering softly, "is that a yes?" He asked breathlessly, slowing his pace but still pulling hard.

"You're gonna rip it off if you keep tugging like that." Tyler said hoarsely, his throat gone dry at the sight before him.

Dylan bit his lip, whimpering softly, "I like it rough."

That. That was the last straw for Tyler. Before ether of them realized, he was pinning Dylan's wrist beside either side of his head, smashing their lips together.

The younger man moaned softly, his hands aching to thread through his dads soft hair. He felt a tongue slip into his mouth and he moaned agains at how filthy the kiss was. It was hot. Tongues slipping against each other heatedly, bodies pressed flush together.

Dylan growled at the relization that Tyler was still wearing all of his clothes, "I need you, 100% more naked. Right now." He demanded against the already kissed bruised lips.

He watched longingly as Tyler stood up, slowly, teasingly stripping each piece of clothing off. His tie, his white butten up dress shirt, his belt, his pants....and he stopped. He slid his thumb under the waist band of the tight black boxer briefs teasingly. He smirked when a whimper fell from Dylan's pink, plump lips, his bright hazel eyes locked on his obvious erection.

Tyler smirked and pushed his briefs to his ankles, showing off his impressive 7" cock. Dylan was practically drooling at the sight of the flushed member. His mouth watered and he desperately wanted to take it in his mouth.

He flung himself off the bed and sank to his knees In front of his father, "I wanna suck it." He said, staring up at Tyler with the most dirty look he could do, "and remember. I like it rough." He growled before taking the hard cock into his mouth.

Tyler moaned loudly, letting a hand slip into his sons soft hair. He basked in the feeling of a soft tongue sliding up and down the underside and around the tip, "h-how rough?" He asked.

Dylan didn't pull off to answer the question instead, he smirked around the large cock and reached back to put his hands on Tyler's ass. He pulled the mans hips hard forward, he pushed past his gag reflexes and moaned around the large cock. He guided the hips backwards and slammed them forwards again, making it clear about what he wanted.

Tyler's eyes widend but none the less, he started to thrust in and out of Dylan's large mouth. Grunts and moans of pleasure fell from his lips. He pulled and tugged on the soft brown hair, looking down and meeting Dylan's eyes. His gaze flicked to his mouth. God, that mouth. It looked so perfect. His lips spread tightly around the large member, pink and plump. Spit and pre-cum dribbled down his chin, making Tyler moan.

"Hmmm...fuck! Dylan.." He groaned, throwing his head back.

Dylan pulled of for a quick second, "talk to me daddy. Tell me how much of a slut I am." He grinned suducivly, licking the top of his cock teasingly.

"God, Dylan. You're daddy's little slut arnt you?" Tyler groaned, forcing the boys head back down, pushing him down until his nose touched the dark hairs above his cock. He groaned, "just look at you. Taking my cock like a fucking champ." He groaned.

Dylan moaned around the large member, the way his dad talked was getting him hotter than he already was. His own cock ached for pleasure. It demanded attention. His hand slowly slid down his chest, down his happy trail until it could wrap around his leaking cock. He moaned at the friction and closed his eyes.

"Jesus." Tyler moaned, letting his head roll back before he tugged the boy off his cock and flung him down onto the bed.

Dylan watched, biting his lip gently as Tyler walked towards him, "what do you want?" Tyler asked, his voice rough and demanding.

Dylan shivered noticeably before answering, "I want to cum." He said, his voice hoarse and his throat raw, "please, make me cum." He begged, his dark eyelashes fluttering against his cheeks.

"So soon?" Tyler smirked.

Dylan scoffed, "please, at this rate, I'd be ready to go withen a minute." 

"In that case..." Tyler trailed off, staring hungerly at Dylan's own cock that was standing at an impressive length of 6". He stared for a moment longer before practically attacking the leaking dick.

"OH! Fuck!" Dylan moaned loudly, his hips thrusting forward Involuntarily, his eyes squeezing shut before opening again and staring down at the bobbing head in his lap. His lips parted and his arm went over his mouth, muffling the constant steam of moans and curses flew from it.

Tyler pulled off, replacing his mouth with his hand, stroking slowly, "c'mon. Let me hear you." He demanded, "moan for me." He placed his mouth back in the angry red cock and sucking hard.

"Oh god! Hnnnnggg....fuck!" Dylan moaned loudly, not even bothering to try to stop the moans anymore, "fucking hell dad! Fuck yes! That's it...fucking....suck my fucking cock." He demanded through broken moans and sobs of pleasure.

His hands slipped into Tyler's hair, pulling the older mans head forward all the way until no more would physically fit in, "oh my god! Fuck dad, FUCK! C'mon, make me fucking cum. Make me scream like I'm your fucking slut."

It didn't take much longer for Dylan to lose it all, screaming as he released into Tyler's mouth. His body shook in the aftershocks of his intense orgasm, "fuuccckk." He whimpered breathlessly, his body slumping back against the mattress.

"You gotta get it up again for me dyl." Tyler said, "I thought you wanted me to fuck you, thought you wanted me to use you like the slut you are."

Dylan's as hard again in a matter of minutes. He found himself pushing back against his fathers strong tongue as it licked and poked at his entrance, "oh fuck!" He groaned deeply when the slippery tongue pushed inside. His hips pushed backwards, moaning and groaning into the bed, "Christ, just fuck. Me." He demanded, his cock already aching, "just-just do it. I want to feel the burn. God, just-please!" He begged, hot salty tears of pleasure rolling down his face, lifting himself up onto his hands and knees.

Tyler obeyed, putting on a condom pushing in Dylan's tight ass without anything other than spit to help it along the way. Dylan groaned, grabbing a fist full of the sheets beneath him, "shit! Fuck that's-hmm that hurts...ugh, I love it." He groaned, pushing back, wanting for of the delicious sensations he was feeling.

When Tyler bottomed out, Dylan was panting, biting his swollen lip gently, "what the fuck are you waiting for?" He gritted out, "I like. It rough." He said, sending a wanton glare over his shoulder.

Tyler smirked smugly and gripped Dylan's shoulders before starting to thrust roughly in and out of the boys body, slamming in.

Dylan flung his head back and moaned at the pain and pleasure he was expirencing. He'd wanted to be fucked like this for so long. Every other guy was too gently, afraid to hurt him. But the way his dad thrust into him, fulfilled his needs like he needed them to be. He liked to tug and pull, the burn of a cock in his ass. 

He grunted loudly with every thrust, pushing back against them, "UHH! Hmmm, yes! Just like that! Fuckng....ahhh..ahhh!!!" He moaned, hanging his head.

"You like that?" Tyler grunted out, slamming into the smaller man so hard, he could feel his hips bruising.

"Oh fuck yes! Yes, daddy I love it!" Dylan moaned, looking over his should up at Tyler, licking and biting his lips suducivly, "c'mon, you call that been rough? More. Give me more." He demanded, his eyes dark and lust filled.

Tyler pushed the boy flat onto his stomach and put a strong hand on the back of his neck, thrusting roughly in and out.

Dylan let out a loud yell of pleasure, "yes!! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about! Fucking..ughh...fucking own me." He yelled into the mattress, "show me who's boss. C'mon. Slap me around like I'm your fucking bitch." He gritted out, his hands tugging at the sheets beneath him.

Tyler groaned at the filth that was pouring out of Dylan's mouth. As a parent, he wanted to scold him for using such foul language, but the larger part of him loved it and was perfectly okay with it, "hmmm fuck, dyl." He moaned, "c'mon be my fucking slut. What are you? Huh?" He growled.

Dylan sobbed in pleasure, meeting Tyler's thrusts, "I'm your slut dad! Oh FUCK! I'm daddy's little fucking slut." He moaned, "FUCK! Hit me daddy. Fuck, just- spank me. I've been so naughty." 

Christ, this boy could talk like a pornstar. Tyler slapped Dylan's firm ass, resulting in a loud moan falling from Dylan's lips, his moans getting higher pitched. Dylan bit the sheets, his eyes clenching shut as he grunted in the hot pleasure.

"YES! Fuck! Just like that!" He yelled, rutting against the bed desperately, loving the feeling of the soft sheets against his aching, sensitive cock, "c'mon harder. Deeper. Fucckkk!" 

Tyler thrust harder and faster, angling his thrusts so he could go deeper. Dylan's back arched and he screamed loudly, "FUCK! Daddy!! THERE! Fucking right fucking there dad! UGHHHH! Don't fucking stop!" He screamed in ecstasy as Tyler pounded into his prostate.

"Are you gonna cum for me?" Tyler asked, leaning over Dylan's body so he could whisper into his sensitive ear, "are you gonna cum like a fucking whore for daddy?" He gritted out, hitting on the top of Dylan's ear.

"Fucckkkkk dad!" Dylan moaned, his fist tightening their hold as he burried his head into the pillows. 

Tyler growled grabbing a fistful of Dylan's hair and yanking his head back up, "you look at me when I'm fucking you." He demanded, meeting the boys dark eyes, "answer me. Are you gunna cum for me?" 

"YES!" Dylan screamed, fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Yes what?" Tyler growled.

"Yes! I'm gonna....FUCK! Daddy....oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." Dylan yelled, his voice getting even higher as he rutted against the bed, desperately seaking release.

"C'mon dyl. Cum for me. Show daddy how hot you look when you cum." Tyler demanded, "fuck...you're so good."

"Oh my god...I....holy shit!ohgod..ohgodohgodohgod!"Dylan moaned, his hips moving faster, "oh fuck I'm gonna...uhh..uhh.ahhh...AHHHHH FUCK! FUCK DAD! Fuckfuckfuckfuck! AHHH FUCK!!" He screamed bucking wildly against the bed as he came untouched all over his sheets, "fuuccckkk!!"

Tyler gasped and came with a grunt as Dylan's walls tightened ever more around him. He rode out his orgasm before collapsing beside him, rolling the condom off and throwing it into the garbage can beside the bed.

Dylan's breathing was still heavy as he rolled over and put a hand on his cock, stroakong through the aftershocks, whimpering softly, "uhh...fuckk.." He breathed, his body twitching.

They both laid there and basked is the aftermath. Dylan turned his head towards his dads, kissing him gently, "thankyou." He muttered sleepily.

"Did I....did I hurt you?" Tyler asked worriedly, seeing the scratches and redness in Dylan's skin.

Dylan smirked, "not too much." He laughed breathily.

"Go to my bed, get some sleep, I'll throw your sheets in the wash." Tyler said softly, running his hand through Dylan's hair.

"I....you can't expect me to actually be able to walk after that? Can you?" Dylan asked, his eyebrows raised.

Tyler laughed, picking up his youngest son and carrying him into the master bedroom and tucking him in, "get some sleep, you'll need it." 

Dylan smirked, "c'mere first." He said, pulling at Tyler's hair gently before placing a soft kiss against his lips, "thanks daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first hobrien fic so bare with me. Feedback is greatly appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy :)


End file.
